uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pr 6/kjv
: }|1| 6:1 My son, if thou be surety for thy friend, if thou hast stricken thy hand with a stranger, }} : }|2| 6:2 Thou art snared with the words of thy mouth, thou art taken with the words of thy mouth. }} : }|3| 6:3 Do this now, my son, and deliver thyself, when thou art come into the hand of thy friend; go, humble thyself, and make sure thy friend. }} : }|4| 6:4 Give not sleep to thine eyes, nor slumber to thine eyelids. }} : }|5| 6:5 Deliver thyself as a roe from the hand of the hunter, and as a bird from the hand of the fowler. }} : }|6| 6:6 Go to the ant, thou sluggard; consider her ways, and be wise: }} : }|7| 6:7 Which having no guide, overseer, or ruler, }} : }|8| 6:8 Provideth her meat in the summer, and gathereth her food in the harvest. }} : }|9| 6:9 How long wilt thou sleep, O sluggard? when wilt thou arise out of thy sleep? }} : }|10| 6:10 Yet a little sleep, a little slumber, a little folding of the hands to sleep: }} : }|11| 6:11 So shall thy poverty come as one that travelleth, and thy want as an armed man. }} : }|12| 6:12 A naughty person, a wicked man, walketh with a froward mouth. }} : }|13| 6:13 He winketh with his eyes, he speaketh with his feet, he teacheth with his fingers; }} : }|14| 6:14 Frowardness is in his heart, he deviseth mischief continually; he soweth discord. }} : }|15| 6:15 Therefore shall his calamity come suddenly; suddenly shall he be broken without remedy. }} : }|16| 6:16 These six things doth the LORD hate: yea, seven are an abomination unto him: }} : }|17| 6:17 A proud look, a lying tongue, and hands that shed innocent blood, }} : }|18| 6:18 An heart that deviseth wicked imaginations, feet that be swift in running to mischief, }} : }|19| 6:19 A false witness that speaketh lies, and he that soweth discord among brethren. }} : }|20| 6:20 My son, keep thy father's commandment, and forsake not the law of thy mother: }} : }|21| 6:21 Bind them continually upon thine heart, and tie them about thy neck. }} : }|22| 6:22 When thou goest, it shall lead thee; when thou sleepest, it shall keep thee; and when thou awakest, it shall talk with thee. }} : }|23| 6:23 For the commandment is a lamp; and the law is light; and reproofs of instruction are the way of life: }} : }|24| 6:24 To keep thee from the evil woman, from the flattery of the tongue of a strange woman. }} : }|25| 6:25 Lust not after her beauty in thine heart; neither let her take thee with her eyelids. }} : }|26| 6:26 For by means of a whorish woman a man is brought to a piece of bread: and the adulteress will hunt for the precious life. }} : }|27| 6:27 Can a man take fire in his bosom, and his clothes not be burned? }} : }|28| 6:28 Can one go upon hot coals, and his feet not be burned? }} : }|29| 6:29 So he that goeth in to his neighbour's wife; whosoever toucheth her shall not be innocent. }} : }|30| 6:30 Men do not despise a thief, if he steal to satisfy his soul when he is hungry; }} : }|31| 6:31 But if he be found, he shall restore sevenfold; he shall give all the substance of his house. }} : }|32| 6:32 But whoso committeth adultery with a woman lacketh understanding: he that doeth it destroyeth his own soul. }} : }|33| 6:33 A wound and dishonour shall he get; and his reproach shall not be wiped away. }} : }|34| 6:34 For jealousy is the rage of a man: therefore he will not spare in the day of vengeance. }} : }|35| 6:35 He will not regard any ransom; neither will he rest content, though thou givest many gifts. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *